New El pasado ataca, te cambia el presente y te mejora el futuro
by Stephanie-nii-san
Summary: Que pasaría si no solo El Gran Mago de Brooklyn tuviera un pasado oculto, un día cualquiera en el Instituto de Nueva York se presenta junto con Luke y Jocelyn una joven que revolucionara la vida del mayor de los Lightwood.


TMI no me pertenece.

Cabe decir que esta historia se basa después de la saga de TMI solo que yo he decidido que Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern se quedó muerto y no revivo, de esta manera uno de mis personajes se queda vivo (es que me niego a que muera).

Summary: Que pasaría si no solo El Gran Mago de Brooklyn tuviera un pasado oculto, un día cualquiera en el Instituto de Nueva York se presenta junto con Luke y Jocelyn una joven que revolucionara la vida del mayor de los Lightwood.

EL PASADO ATACA, TE CAMBIA EL PRESENTE Y TE MEJORA EL FUTURO

Capítulo 1

Una mañana de octubre un joven de 24 años se levantaba temprano como siempre hacia, abrió el primer cajón de su mesita de noche para tomar una muda de ropa interior, su sorpresa fue cuando vio algo que tenía, que creía haber tirado hace cuatro años ya. La foto de una joven de mirada dulce de ojos violetas, la primera... no la única mujer que le ha revuelto la vida. Volvió a esconder la foto en el fondo del cajón y fue al baño, mientras se duchaba pensaba en como estaría, siempre fue dueña de una parte de su corazón, amaba a Magnus, eso ni dudarlo, pero ambos sabían que el corazón del moreno no era integro para el mago, si bien Magnus lo había aceptado no sabía la verdadera razón.

Hacía cuatro años Alec rompió el corazón de una de las personas más maravillosas del mundo de la forma más cruel posible, todo por temor, pensó que ella no quería saber nada de él, pero a los dos meses le llamo durante una semana, y el no contesto, al mes siguiente lo mismo, todo por miedo. Clary en más de una ocasión le preguntaba "¿Tienes noticias?" El directamente no contestaba.

\- ¿Alec? - Escucho una voz en su habitación.

\- ¿Que pasa Izzy? - Mama quiere vernos, dice que no es importante pero es serio.

\- Enseguida voy.

Llegó al despacho de sus padres, en donde estaban estos, su hermana y Jace.

\- Bien, habéis sido rápidos - Dijo orgullosa su madre.

\- Serio pero no importante no suena muy agradable - Comento Jace.

\- La cuestión es - Empezó Robert - que la semana que viene tendremos una visita, no sabemos que día ni de quien se trata, pero es un tema que está relacionado con toda la familia Lightwood.

\- Eso no nos da mucha información - Comentó Isabelle.

\- No da nada de información Izzy - Dijo Alec.

\- Por eso os damos la oportunidad - Prosiguió Maryse - Si alguno de vosotros quiere confesar algo, está a tiempo.

\- ¿Porque piensas que hemos hecho algo? - Preguntó Jace.

\- Porque sois adultos que se comportan como adolescentes revoltosos - Dijeron los padres a unísono.

\- Jace - Prosiguió Robert - ¿Hay algo que tú y Clary hayáis hecho?, y antes de que digas nada te lo digo porque han sido Lucian y Jocelyn quienes nos lo han dicho.

Jace palideció temiendo lo peor, en esto suena su teléfono, mira el nombre "Clary" y contesta sin dudarlo y sin salir de la sala.

\- ¿Clary estas bien? - Pregunto angustiado.

\- "Yo... si ¿qué pasa? ¡HAA!" - Grito Clary.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Alec que la había escuchado gritar.

\- "Es por lo que dijeron mis padres"

\- Si, ¿estás bien? - Repitió la pregunta.

\- "Tú no tienes de que preocuparte" - Le tranquilizó.

\- ¿De verdad? - Insistió Los demás observaban como la expresión de Jece se iba relajando, hasta que colgó. - Clary dice que no hay que preocuparse – Explicó.

\- ¿Te ha dicho lo que es? - Preguntó Maryse.

\- No, pero me dice que os puede afectar de muchas maneras.

\- Genial - Bufo Izzy.

\- Habrá que conformarse - Suspiró Alec.

Poco a poco fue pasando la semana, pero todos pensaban en lo mismo: ¿quién sería la visita? ¿Qué noticias traería? ¿Y qué seria eso que podría trastornar a todos? El lunes llegó, Alec se levantó temprano como siempre para ir a entrenar, era la mejor hora, empezó con los ejercicios de calentamiento y siguió con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Dos horas después su hermana paso a verle.

\- ¿No estas nervioso? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

\- Por lo que nos dijeron papa y mama – Explicó.

\- Si de algo me he dado cuenta es que cuanto más pienses en ello peor será – Comentó.

\- Claro como tú tienes la conciencia tranquila – Soltó.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Pregunto confuso.

\- Pues porque tú no puedes dejar embarazado a Magnus y tampoco te puedes quedar encinto - Soltó como si nada Alec fallo el golpe que iba a darle al saco al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

\- ¿Sigues con eso? - Murmuró su hermano.

\- Chicos - Les llamó Jace - Están aquí, Maryse está hablando con ellos, nos quiere en el despacho en 15 minutos.

\- ¿Has visto algo o a alguien sospechoso? - Pregunto Izzy.

\- Solo a Jocelyn y a Luke - Comentó.

Alec asintió y fue a asearse, tardó diez minutos en arreglarse, y se tomó con calma el viaje hasta el despacho, allí estaban Jace e Isabelle, y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y su padre asomó la cabeza.

\- Chicos, pasad - Los tres jóvenes entraron y lo primero que hicieron fue mirar a los visitantes, pero se decepcionaron al ver que eran Clary y sus padres.

\- Hola chicos - Saludó Jocelyn. Los tres asintieron en forma de saludo. Después de eso hubo un largo silencio.

\- Bueno... - Empezó Luke - Supongo que os preguntareis porque tanto misterio estos días.

\- La verdad es que un poco - Comento Izzy.

\- Pues mañana a medio día todo terminara - Dijo Jocelyn.

\- Clary, ¿tú sabes de que va todo esto? - Preguntó Jace.

\- Si, desde hace tiempo - Confesó - Pero mañana lo sabréis todo

\- ¿Y es algo serio? - Preguntó Alec

\- Es importante, es serio y para alguno puede ser peligroso - Respondió Luke

\- ¿Y no puedes decirnos nada más? - Pregunto Robert

\- Solo puedo decir - Empezó Clary - Que mi madre me decía de pequeña que cada acción trae consecuencias y lo que está a punto pasar es consecuencia de las acciones de uno de vosotros.

\- Ósea que uno de nosotros la ha cagado - Dijo Jace

\- Literalmente - Dijeron Jocelyn y Luke a la vez.

\- Entonces os esperamos mañana a mediodía - Dijo Maryse - Y esperemos que esto se resuelva sin contratiempos

\- Esperemos - Coincidió Jocelyn.

Y dicho esto se fueron, Clary se fue con su familia, había pedido el día libre. Los Lightwood quedaron en silencio, los jóvenes perdidos en sus pensamientos y los padres observando a sus hijos. Isabelle se había calmado mucho con el tiempo, Alec siempre había sido el más responsable y en cuanto a Jece era el que más había cambiado; desde luego no podía dudar de sus hijos. Una hora después de la visita los muchachos fueron a matar unos demonios que estaban causando problemas en el negocio de un brujo, fue cosa rápida. Volvieron al Instituto y allí se encontraron con que su madre hablaba con Magnus Bane, probablemente explicándole lo sucedido y lo que estaba por pasar.

\- La verdad Jace no sé cómo hace Clary para aguantarte - Se quejó Izzy dos horas después. Se encontraban junto con Magnus hablando de cosas múltiples tratando sin mucho éxito no pensar en el día de mañana.

\- Fácil, porque me quiere – Respondió

\- Nosotros también te queremos pero estas insoportable - Dijo Isabelle - ¿Verdad Alec?

\- ... - Este no respondió, y todos lo miraron

\- Alexander - le llamo Magnus mientras le tocaba el brazo, al momento reaccionó.

\- ¿Sigues pensando en mañana? - Pregunto Jace

\- Si - Dijo seriamente

\- ¿Alguna idea de que puede ser? - Pregunto el mago

\- Estaba pensando, en que con el paso del tiempo hemos hecho muchos enemigos, a lo mejor alguno ha decidido vengarse – Explico

\- No creo que Clary se haya complicado con un enemigo - Dijo Jace

\- Cierto - Dijo Alec

\- Puedo tratar de averiguarlo - Se ofreció Magnus

\- Ya no merece la pena - Comento Alec - Pero gracias - Y le beso a mejilla cuando sus hermanos no miraban.

\- ¿Queréis que esté mañana aquí? - Preguntó - Todo lo que tenga que ver con mi novio me toca directamente.

\- Como veas - Respondieron los tres a la vez - Pero estoy pensando - Continúo el rubio - Que nosotros nos estamos partiendo el coco pensando que tenemos la culpa, pero que a lo mejor los causantes son nuestros padres.

\- Hay veces en las que me sorprendes Wayland - Comento Magnus como si nada.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? - Preguntó Jace

\- Que me sorprende que siendo rubio tengas pensamientos tan elocuentes – Respondió

\- Hare como si no hubiera oído nada - Dijo Jace

La tarde paso entre risas, o lo más parecido, Magnus prometió estar a las once para que no pasaran por esto solos, y Alec se lo agradeció. La noche fue peor, sin ruido, sin alguien que te distraiga y por desgracia con mucho tiempo para pensar. Jace hablo con Clary durante un par de horas y al rato de colgar el teléfono se durmió, Izzy hablo un rato con Simon eso consiguió que se relajara un poco, pero pensaba en su hermano, cierto era que tenía a Magnus, pero Alec era un experto en comerse la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y fue a la habitación de su hermano. Alec acababa de colgar también el teléfono, Magnus hizo todo lo posible por que se relajara, pero conocía demasiado bien a si novio. Alec había conseguido dejar de pensar, tenía la cabeza en blanco, algo difícil en un guerrero, un suave golpe en la puerta de su habitación lo trajo de vuelta.

\- Alec, ¿estas despierto? - Pregunto en un susurro su hermana

\- ¿Quién puede dormir? – Respondió

\- He pasado por la habitación de Jace y está roncando - Rio Izzy

\- Uno que puede - Rio también - Ven - Pidió Alec e hizo hueco en la cama para que se metiera con el cómo hacían cuando eran pequeños.

Izzy no lo dudo y se metió a la carrera en la cama, con una sonrisa en la cara, recordando que hacía mucho que no disfrutaban de momentos así en los que solo existían dos hermanos y nada más. Se metió en la cama, Alec abrió los brazos para recibir a su hermana, ella se poyo en su pecho y sintió como era rodeada con los brazos.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Hablo Izzy después de un buen rato de silencio

\- Todo lo bien que se puede estar, Magnus me ha dado consejos para relajarme, pero ya sabes como soy – Respondió

\- Alec eres la persona más tranquila del mundo - Comento su hermana

\- Las apariencias engañan, y lo sabes

\- Ya ves, solo hay que mirarme a mi - Soltó Isabelle, y ambos rieron. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio un buen rato.

\- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos así? - Pregunto la menor.

\- Creo que tenías nueve años y te asustaste con una tormenta eléctrica - Recordó.

Izzy se abrazó al pecho de su hermano, y este apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de su hermana.

\- Gracias por estar aquí Izzy - Dijo Alec, pero recibió un suspiro y un leve ronquido por parte de la muchacha, Alec cerró los ojos y se concentró en escuchar la respiración de su hermana y así el también se durmió.

La mañana llego a los Lightwood les costó más levantarse ya que fueron los que más tarde se durmieron, Alec fue el primero en despertar se dio cuenta de que estaba en la misma postura en la que se durmieron, sonrió, un ligero golpe sonó en la habitación, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su hermana, Alec abrió la puerta de su habitación, se quedó de piedra.

\- Buenos días - Sonrió Magnus al encontrarse a Alec en pijama, despeinado y con cara de dormido - Parece que has pasado mala noche.

\- No soy el único - Se apartó de la puerta para que su pareja pudiera ver a su hermana dormida - Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vaya, parece que no te alegras de verme - Dijo fingiendo decepción.

\- No es eso, en realidad sabes que me gusta verte - se sonrojo - pero pensé que habías dicho que vendrías sobre las once.

\- En efecto, son las diez y media - Comento - Tu madre me ha dicho que ninguno de los tres se había presentado a desayunar asique vine a mirar.

Alec dio media vuelta y se acercó a su hermana. - Izzy - la llamo mientras la movía suavemente – Izzy

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto mientras habría los ojos lentamente

\- Despierta bella durmiente - Hablo Magnus asomando la cabeza por la puerta - es hora de levantarse.

\- ¿Magnus? - Pregunto mientras se frotaba los ojos. - ¿No es pronto para que estés aquí?

\- De hecho es tarde para nosotros - Contesto Alec. Isabelle se estiro y se puse en pie, salió de la habitación de su hermano dándole a este un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo a Magnus al pasar por su lado. Magnus aprovecho el momento para besar a su novio y marcharse dejándole con las palabras en la boca. Alec sonrió sonrojado y fue a prepararse, cuando Alec entro en la cocina pudo notar el nerviosismo en el ambiente, un silencio absoluto reinaba en la sala, tal era que casi podían oír a Maryse y a Robert hablar en otra sala:

\- Te digo que Jocelyn está equivocada, ninguno de nuestros hijos puede haber hecho tan grave como para que pase lo que está a punto de pasar - Decía Maryse

\- Lo sé, pienso lo mismo - Decía Robert - pero me siento frustrado por no poder predecir lo que se avecina. Creo que lo más sencillo sería dejar de pensar en esto.

\- Como si pudiéramos - Dijeron los tres hijos a la vez.

Magnus entro en la cocina cuando ya habían terminado de desayunar. - ¿Preparados? - Pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de su novio.

\- ¿Nuestros padres te dejan estar aquí? - Pregunto Jace

\- No me lo han negado – Respondió.

Izzy miro el reloj que había en la pared. - Mierda, el tiempo está en nuestra contra, quedan quince minutos - Sus hermanos y Magnus miraron también el aparato, Alec suspiro y se puso en pie.

\- Sera mejor que nos preparemos - Decía mientras salía, el brujo lo siguió. Entraron en la sala que habían preparado para la ocasión Alec se sentó en el sofá pensando,

\- ¿Hay algo que no sepa? - Pregunto Magnus.

\- No sé... Puede... Tal vez - Respondió - Sabes que tengo la sensación de que tengo la culpa.

\- Escucha Alexander - Le agarro la cara con ambas manos obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos - pase lo que pase, estoy contigo, me oyes, estamos juntos en esto - Y lo besó, un beso corto pero con el que el brujo transmitió muchas cosas.

En ese momento a Alec se le fueron todos los miedos. La puerta se abrió y los muchachos se tesaron, pero al ver que entraba el resto de la familia se relajaron, Magnus se levantó y se puso detrás del sofá para que Izzy y Jace se sentaran al lado de su hermano. El tiempo parecía pasarlo bien jugando en su contra, estaban viviendo los cinco minutos más largos de su vida. Maryse y Robert miraban a sus hijos, Isabelle parecía a punto de sufrir un golpe de histeria, se mordía el pulgar con tanta fuerza que resultaba raro que no le sangrara; Jace parecía haber conseguido desconectar, pues miraba un punto fijo con la mirada perdida; y Alec parecía muy tranquilo pero ellos bien sabían que era una máscara. A regañadientes Robert miro a novio de su hijo, "novio" pensó, no es que el brujo le disgustara, pero es que era tan diferente a su hijo, observo como Magnus miraba a su hijo con una mirada llena de amor. Magnus se sintió observado y levanto la mirada para ver quien le observaba, sorpresa fue cuando se encontró con los negros ojos del padre de Alec, Magnus aparto la mirada hacia sus manos. Robert sonrió internamente "bueno tal vez no sean tan diferentes".

De repente unos pasos que se escucharon en el pasillo los puso en alerta a todos que se pusieron en pie inmediatamente, el más lento en. Reaccionar fue Jace pero imito a sus hermanos sin preguntar, y entonces se concentró: reconoció perfectamente los pasos de dos personas diferentes, ninguna de esas persona llegaría a los sesenta quilos por lo que supuso que eran dos mujeres y que Luke no venía, también noto que ninguno de los pasos pertenecía a Clary. Sin embargo Alec sí que reconoció unos de los pasos, esos pasos que le habían vuelto loco hace cuatro años.

\- Mierda - Solo tuvo tiempo de decir, pues la puerta se abrió.

Primero entro Jocelyn, vestía unos pantalones de traje negro con una camisa blanca; le siguió una joven, castaña de ojos violetas, llevaba unos tejanos azul claro con un jersey negro, tenía expresión de estar concentrada. Magnus observo a la muchacha, la recordaba, por supuesto, hacía cuatro años había sido la mejor amiga de Alec habían estado muy unidos... demasiado para su gusto, pero reconocía que era la mujer más dulce y noble que jamás había conocido, la miro detenidamente parecía contenerse a sí misma para no salir corriendo del lugar, se notaba que había sido obligada a madurar de golpe, Katerina recordó que se llamaba. Vio que observaba a cada uno de los presentes pero cuando su mirada se posó en Alec esta se endureció.

\- Kat - Hablo Izzy la primera - Como me alegro de verte.

\- De hecho estoy aquí en contra de mi propia voluntad - su voz era firme a pesar de que se le veía incomoda y nerviosa.

\- Entonces - Dijo Maryse - Sera mejor que nos sentemos y aclaremos las cosas.

Se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa rectangular Maryse y Robert se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa y Magnus en el otro. Isabelle se sentó haciendo esquina al lado de su padre, al lado de esta se encontraba Jace seguido de Alec que a la vez estaba al lado de su novio. Katerina queriendo estar lo más alejada de Alec posible se sentó al lado de Maryse y Jocelyn a su lado.

\- ¿Que viene alguien más? - Pregunto Jace al observar que quedaban varios sitios.

\- Clary y Luke se nos unirán mas tarde - Explico Jocelyn.

\- Bien jovencita - Empezó Robert - Supongo que podemos empezar por el principio, ¿porque desapareciste sin más de un día para otro?

\- Hubo problemas - Respondió Kat

\- ¿Qué clase de problema? - Pregunto Maryse

\- Por lo que veo no lo sabéis - Murmuro - Siento comunicaros que esa "historia" la tiene que contar otra persona - Miro a Alec - Siempre supe que te costaba comunicarte con la gente, pero me decepcionas otra vez, no eres más que un cobarde mentiroso

\- Sera mejor que midas tus palabras - Dijo Magnus serio.

\- ¿Por qué? No he dicho nada que no sea verdad - Se defendió enfadada.

\- ¿Que fue de esa joven buena y dulce de hace años? - Pregunto Magnus

\- Fue destruida - Respondió - De forma cruel e injusta

\- ¿Y culpas a Alec? - Pregunto Izzy

\- El sabrá, pero ya veo que no tiene nada que decir - se puso en pie enfadada - ya te dije que era mala idea Jocelyn

\- Y ya está ¿no? - Hablo Alec por primera vez, su voz era fría - Me insultas y te largas.

\- Y encima tienes el valor de hacerte el ofendido - Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos a punto de salir - Si supieras la cantidad de cosas que tengo por decirte - una lagrima traidora se le escapó delos ojos - Preo no es justo que tu familia lo escuche - Y fue hacia la puerta para irse.

\- Katerina. - La llamo Jocelyn - Tiene derecho a saberlo.

\- Perdió su derecho hace mucho - Dijo contra la puerta.

\- No digas eso, piensa, ¿crees que es lo correcto?

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? - Pregunto Alec, nadie respondió. - Escondes algo ¿verdad?, ¿A que he perdido el derecho? - Dijo Alec nervioso - Responde - Rogo, casi ordeno, alzando la voz.

\- A conocer a tu hijo - Grito Katerina


End file.
